Everything's Not Lost
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: :: MOVED TO WORDPRESS AFTER CHAPTER 10 :: Sookie receives a message from a dead family member that forces her to reconsider her relationship with Bill. When Sookie turns to Eric for answers they form a partnership that will change both of their lives. Slightly AU- may contain book spoilers.
1. A Message

**Okay, so this story picks up roughly after season two would have ended. The most important thing to note is that there was none of that insanity at the end of the season with MaryAnn because I thought that hot mess just dragged on for far too long. Sookie was still attacked by the maenad, but that was about the extent of it. Everything that happened in Dallas will be canon in this story, so that means Godric is still dead but it doesn't mean he's gone for good. Hope you enjoy the first chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Message<span>

"See you tomorrow, Sam," Sookie said over her shoulder as she pushed the door open in front of her.

"Drive safe, Sook!" he called back from behind the bar.

Sookie walked out into the humid Louisiana night and dug into her purse for her car keys. Her feet were sore and her head was thudding a little. All the time away dealing with the missing vampire in Dallas had left her slightly unprepared for the onslaught of thoughts that would come at her while she was waiting tables. Her mind flashed on an image of Eric weeping on the roof of the hotel while he pleaded with his maker not to meet the sun. The scene had been touching, to say the least, and had been haunting her ever since.

"I'm just not going to think about it and that's all there is to it," Sookie said as she put the key into the driver's side door to unlock her car.

"Sook!" A whisper shout got her attention from behind, and Sookie whipped around to see Lafayette standing there.

Her jaw went slack and for a moment, she wondered if she really had finally gone crazy. Folks had been saying it for years… maybe it was true.

"Aw hell… I don't have time for ghosts tonight," Sookie looked skyward.

Lafayette had disappeared suddenly months before. One minute he was taking out the trash and the next he was gone. There were no clues as to where he'd disappeared to, and it was presumed that vampires had finally caught up to him for dealing vampire blood. Since no one ever found a body and there were no leads as to where he was or what had happened to him, the investigation into his disappearance was still open. However, no one in the Renard Parish Sheriff's Office was spending too much time doing much investigating.

"Hookah, I ain't no ghost," Lafayette stepped forward. "But there's a blonde bitch been hauntin' my ass for the last two weeks. If she wasn't already dead, I'da killed her annoyin' ass."

Sookie shook her head and wondered if she had somehow fallen asleep.

"Lafayette, is it really you?" Sookie stepped closer and reached out to touch him.

"Bitch, you been drinkin'?" Lafayette asked when Sookie poked his chest. "I ain't dead. I don't know no mo' ways to say it."

A slow grin spread on Sookie's face and then she leapt into Lafayette's arms, hugging him tightly around his neck. "Where in the name of all that's holy have you been? Everyone in town's been searchin' for you!"

"Bitch please, ain't no one in this backwater town been lookin' for me 'cept you, Sam and Tara," Lafayette hugged her back. "But it's a long ass story and I ain't got a lot of time to tell it."

Lafayette set her down and immediately caught sight of the ring sitting on Sookie's finger. Two weeks before Bill had asked her to marry him and she was still no closer to knowing what she was going to do. The proposal was sudden. They hadn't discussed marriage, and it seemed like an awful big rush to her. Bill had been understandably disappointed when she hadn't wept with joy and accepted his offer, but he had also been graceful enough to understand why she needed time to think things over.

"It's not official yet," Sookie shifted the ring on her finger.

"Vampire Bill asked you to marry him, didn't he?" Lafayette smirked and shook his head. "Baby girl, we needs to talk. Privately."

"Um, okay, but now isn't really the best time. I'm supposed to be meetin' Bill," Sookie said, and as soon as she reached out to Lafayette's mind she was shocked to find a filmy white curtain in there she couldn't get behind.

"Don't even think about it, Sook," he said as if he knew what she was doing.

Sookie gasped and said, "You can feel me in your mind!"

"I couldn't always. It's a fancy new trick I done learned. I come here with a message, Sook, one you needs to hear and it would be best if we didn't discuss it around the daylight challenged types," Lafayette said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Oh, and you can't tell no one I was here."

"Lafayette, what is going on?" Sookie asked, picking up on the paranoia in Lafayette's mind.

"Just trust me when I tell you that this is some serious shit. If I could let you see what was goin' on in here," he tapped the side of his head, "I would, but it ain't safe."

Lafayette had never given her a reason not to trust him in the past, so she nodded and pulled her cell phone from her purse. It was slightly pathetic how few phone numbers the device held. Even scarier was the ration of humans to vampires in her list of contacts. Sookie held down the speed dial number for Bill's phone, and then took a few steps back from Lafayette to make her call.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Bill greeted in that southern drawl that made her swoon a little.

"Hi, I uh, I just wanted to let you know I was gonna be late. Sam needs some help here doin' inventory and whatnot and I volunteered to stay since I need the money. I don't know how late I'll be, but I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?" Sookie asked, hoping that Bill wouldn't raise a fuss over it.

"That's fine. I have some things I'm working on here at home anyway," Bill said in calm, accepting tone.

"Alright. Well, then I'll talk to you later," Sookie said.

"I love you," Bill said quickly, almost desperately.

"Me too," Sookie said, but with less enthusiasm, and then hung up the phone.

"Ooh, you two give me the shivers," Lafayette teased, and Sookie slapped at his arm.

"You hush! It's just been a little off since I told him I needed to think things over," Sookie put her phone back in her purse. "And I hope you have a car around here somewhere because I can't just drive off."

"You think he'll come up here and check out your story?" Lafayette lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sookie shrugged. "He might, and if I'm supposed to keep this visit between us, then I need my car to stay here. Besides, I'm leavin' it up to you to find a vampire-safe location."

"Right this way," Lafayette gestured toward the woods.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you been all this time?" Sookie asked as Lafayette led the way through the woods.

"Some psycho bitch with fangs took me the night I disappeared. I ended up in a vampire run torture shack for about two weeks before one of Ruby's crazy ass prophecies came true, and I was rescued from the place I was being kept. Turns out I got a little more magic in me than I thought," Lafayette winked.

"What kind of magic?" Sookie glanced up at him for a moment, careful not to take her eyes off the ground for too long so she didn't fall flat on her face.

"The kind that lets me talk to dead people," Lafayette revealed and Sookie stopped walking.

Gran's face was the first that came into her mind. God, what she wouldn't give to have just a few more minutes with Gran, to apologize for everything she had done to put Gran in danger. There was so much guilt that came along with Gran's death. Rene or Drew, or whatever the hell his name was, he had gone to the house that night looking for Sookie. Gran was just the innocent bystander, there at the wrong place and the wrong time.

_It should have been me_, Sookie thought for the millionth time since she found Gran's body on the kitchen floor of the old farmhouse.

"And you have a message for me?" Sookie asked, her breath catching nervously in her throat.

"Yeah," Lafayette nodded. "It ain't from Gran, though."

Sookie deflated a little and said, "My parents, then?"

"No," Lafayette kept his eyes straight ahead and then a rusty old Chevy Suburban appeared and he motioned toward the old car.

"Hmmm… you really have changed," Sookie snickered as Lafayette opened the passenger's side door for her.

"It ain't mine," Lafayette closed the door and went around to the other side of the car, and climbed up behind the wheel.

"You aren't stealing cars now are you?" Sookie gave him an accusatory look.

"This busted up hoopty belongs to Jesus's crazy ass uncle, thank you very much," Lafayette turned the key in the ignition and the old truck grumbled and rattled to life.

"Who is Jesus?" Sookie asked, already confused and intrigued.

"My boyfriend, and more importantly, the brujo that saved my ass," Lafayette put the Suburban in gear and pulled onto the road.

"What in the world is a brujo?" Sookie asked.

"A witch… mostly," Lafayette's eyes were constantly moving from mirror to mirror making sure no one was following them.

"You were rescued by witches?" Sookie's eyes widened. "Are you a witch too?"

"Sort of," Lafayette said but offered no further explanation. "Sook, it's complicated shit and I ain't got time to explain it right now. I just need you to trust me with what I'm about to tell you because we both know I ain't got no reason to lie to your skinny ass."

"Okay," Sookie nodded slowly.

Her gut told her Lafayette was right, that he had no reason to lie. If he had been glamoured into coming for her she would know it. She wanted to know more about the 'psycho bitch with fangs' that had abducted Lafayette, but she sensed this wasn't the time to ask. Lafayette clearly had a mission, and it seemed he was endangering himself by coming forward at all.

"You trust me?" Lafayette asked her straight out.

"Yes, I trust you. You've never given me a reason to think you would ever be anything but honest with me," Sookie turned a little in her seat.

"Good. Two weeks ago I was meetin' the with coven that Jesus and I been a part of since my ass got rescued. The leader, Marnie, decided she wanted to try some necromancin' mess and that was how I found out that I can talk to dead people," Lafayette explained.

"Necromancin'?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Yeah, bringin' back dead folk," he said with absolutely no enthusiasm. In fact, he seemed completely freaked out.

"Shit," Sookie muttered.

"That's close to the four letter word I used when I found out what that bitch was up to," Lafayette made a sudden left turn that threw Sookie back against the door of the car. A minute later they were on the highway.

"Why did she want to bring back dead people?" Sookie asked as she searched for a seat belt to put on.

"Her crazy ass wanted to bring back her damn parrot," Lafayette said with a snicker. "Bitch done lost her marbles. I don't know what the fuck she was thinkin' 'bout when she came up with that crazy ass idea, but that ain't the important thing. The important thing is that the spell she used worked. Only while we was chantin', I started seein' all these dead folks I ain't seen since I was a kid."

Sookie's eyes got wider.

"And yes, I saw yo' Gran, but we ain't had a conversation yet," Lafayette said, obviously impatient to get to his reason for coming to see Sookie.

"So then who did you talk to?" Sookie asked as she fastened the seat belt around her waist. The car was too old to have a shoulder strap.

"You ain't gonna believe this shit," Lafayette shook his head.

"Laf, whoever it was-"

"It was Hadley," he revealed and Sookie's jaw dropped. "Sook, you can't marry Bill."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun... I'm sure y'all can figure out what Hadley's message is, but you won't get it until the next chapter. All of the chapters are going to be pretty short like this one here. There might be a few exceptions, but I'm trying to keep them all as close to the 2k mark as I possibly can. Because they're short chapters and I did a bunch of plotting I should be able to update this story either daily or every other day. I've already got quite a few chapters banked up for this. So what do you think? Do you want more or are you bored already? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Warning Sign

**Woohoo! I'm excited there was such a positive response to the last chapter. I thought about sending teasers out but the chapters are so short that it would hardly be worth it. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it. On with the show...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Warning Sign<span>

"What do you mean I can't marry Bill?" Sookie asked as they sped along the highway.

Lafayette took a deep breath and the pulled over to the side of the road. They were fairly effectively in the middle of nowhere. Only the occasional car was passing them by, but Sookie had her shields down just in case. Lafayette put the old Suburban in park and turned on his hazard lights before shifting in his seat to look in her direction.

"Can I talk to her, Lafayette?" Sookie asked, figuring it was worth a shot.

For the last five years or so Sookie, along with the rest of her family, had assumed Hadley was dead. The last anyone heard from her was when she had called Gran, begging for money so she could get into rehab. Gran sent the money via Western Union and that was it. There was no thank you call, no follow up information telling anyone what rehab she had checked herself into.

No one said it out loud but she knew exactly what they thought. Gran felt guilty for giving Hadley the money that could have paid for her last fix, the death blow, so to speak. Jason was a little angry at Gran for giving money to a junkie, but kept his opinion to himself since he knew Gran felt badly enough about the decision. There was the chance that Hadley really did want to get better, and Gran wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she didn't do what she could to help her grandchild.

Sookie didn't know quite what to think, although she had been plenty angry at Hadley for disappearing like she had in the first place. They were like sisters growing up and then one day Hadley just left town. There was no warning, no note left behind telling anyone where she was going or when she would be back; she just disappeared. It was months before anyone heard from her. Every now and then people around town would claim to have spotted Hadley somewhere, but when they saw how painful it was for Gran to hear those sorts of things, they stopped sharing their stories.

It had been years since Sookie heard anyone even think of Hadley. To know now that she really was dead wasn't a terrible shock to the system, but it hurt all the same. There had been a part of Sookie that had assumed Hadley would show up unannounced one day, looking for a handout or a place to stay. Mostly, Sookie just wanted her cousin to be alive because her family was getting smaller and smaller.

"If we was someplace safer I'd try channelin' her for you, but it ain't a good idea behind the wheel of a car. That's how come I got that curtain up in my mind. Let's the spirits know I ain't open for business," he explained.

"So what did Hadley say, exactly?" Sookie asked nervously.

"She told me that after Katrina she got taken in by a vampire named Sophie-Anne LeClerq. That mean anything to you?" Lafayette asked, and Sookie mulled it over.

"No, I don't think so," she said.

"She's the vampire Queen of Louisiana, and she's down in New Orleans," Lafayette said. Sookie nodded and he continued, "Hadley needed a place to go and Sophie-Anne got a taste of something she liked. Hadley quickly became Sophie-Anne's favorite pet, and moved into the Queen's compound down there. Now there's two things you need to know that are extremely important and this is where I need you to trust me."

"Okay," Sookie nodded.

"The first is that you ain't all human," Lafayette said and Sookie looked at him like he was crazy. "I know, I know, you think my cheese done slid off my cracker, but Sook, I'm tellin' you the truth. Hadley said something about a box of letters up in your attic that she came across when you was kids. They're letters to Gran from a man named Fintan. Fintan is your real grandfather and he was a fairy."

"Nuh uh!" Sookie said, immediately jumping to Gran's defense. "Gran would never in a million years cheat on my Grandpa Earl! Hadley doesn't know what she's talkin' about!"

"Baby girl, just go home and look for the letters. Hadley says they're still in the same old footlocker they were when she found them years ago. She never told your Gran she found them, so as far as Gran knew, her secret was safe," Lafayette explained.

Sookie shook her head fiercely, unwilling to accept that Gran would do such a thing. Gran had always preached the importance of being faithful in a relationship, especially in a marriage. Gran was a lot of things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them, and Sookie refused to believe that Gran would have not only cheated with another man, but bore his children as well. It just wasn't possible.

"So what's the second thing?" Sookie asked bitterly.

Lafayette gave a heavy sigh and said, "This one you're gonna want to brace yourself for."

"You just told me my Gran cheated on my Grandpa? How much worse can it get?" Sookie glared at him.

"Hadley told me that while she was living in the compound Bill was there to. His official title in the Queen's court was a 'procurer,'" Lafayette shifted again in his seat. "You know what that means?"

"I know what it means to procure something," Sookie said in a feisty, annoyed tone.

"Well, once the Queen found out that there was fairy in your lineage, she decided to send Bill up to see if he could lure you down to New Orleans. She told him to use whatever measures were necessary in order to secure you," Lafayette said as gently as he could.

Sookie's stomach dropped.

"Bill was sent here specifically to get you under control for the purposes of turning you over to the Queen, Sook. Hadley said that Bill isn't to be trusted, and that if given the chance Sophie-Anne will turn you without thinking twice," Lafayette said.

"How did Hadley die?" Sookie asked since her mind was still reeling from the news that Bill's reasons for coming back to town were all lies.

"Hadley said that the Queen has a menagerie of interesting pets and supernatural beings milling around the compound at all times. She wanted Hadley because of the fairy in her blood, but Hadley didn't have any of the power that most fairies have. Apparently the Queen has been researching fairies for quite some time, and because you're a telepath, she believes that you have whatever magic the fairies have. She wanted Bill to get control of you so that she could someday harness that power for her own. When the Queen discovered that Hadley didn't have those powers, she killed her," Lafayette recited as if he'd read it from a script.

This was too much. First Hadley was dead, then Gran was a cheater and now Bill… Sookie's stomach turned and she quickly unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door of the car and leaned outside to throw up. She wanted to give Bill a chance to explain his side of the story, but in her heart she already knew that Lafayette was telling the truth. There had been too many moments where Sookie's instincts told her to run in the other direction.

More than once she had suspected that something wasn't quite right with Bill. He had lied to her on several occasions, even after promising her that he wouldn't. He hadn't come for her in Dallas when she needed him and he hadn't been entirely truthful with her about what vampire blood could…

"Oh my God," Sookie covered her mouth and her stomach turned again.

"Sook, I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you all of this," Lafayette leaned over and opened the glove box to reveal a small pile of napkins, all of which he handed to Sookie.

She wiped her mouth and then the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Her head was swimming with a million thoughts and she had no idea where to go, or what to do. How could she confront Bill with this information? She needed something more concrete, more solid, and she was going to need protection when she did it because she was sure that if Bill was capable of lying to her like he had been, then he would stop at nothing to fulfill his promise to his Queen.

"Laf, can you take me to Shreveport?" Sookie asked once she got herself calmed down.

"What about your car?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's best if it stays there. For all Bill will know I went over to Sam's for a drink or to talk, and I ended up fallin' asleep there. Right now I don't really care what Bill thinks. I need answers, and I need them from a vampire," Sookie sighed, hating the fact that she was going to have to go to the one vampire she didn't think she would ever be able to trust.

"Who you goin' to see?" Lafayette asked as he put the Suburban back in gear and pulled onto the highway.

"Who else? Eric Northman," Sookie said bitterly and stared out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww so no Viking this chapter, but we'll get him next time. What do you think about Hadley spilling the beans? I never saw it this way, but I always wondered if maybe Sookie took Eric telling her the truth about Bill as another attempt at manipulating her into choosing him over Bill. This way that threat is eliminated, and Sookie is learning the information from two sources she has no reason to think are attempting to sway her to Eric's favor. Of course, that doesn't mean Sookie isn't still suspicious of what Eric will tell her. I mean, she's Sookie lol. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Talk

**Don't get used to this, but racecz5 was bold enough to ask me to post twice in one day and I'm in a generous mood. Not to mention, this will get Eric into the story and that's when things really start to get interesting. Just remember to be careful what you wish for...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Talk<span>

Sookie wasn't sure about whether or not going to Eric was the right move, but he was the only vampire she was remotely close to trusting. True, Eric had given her reasons to consider his motives as far as his interest in her, but she also had to wonder if maybe Bill's bias had colored her own judgment. From all Sookie could tell, vampires were a possessive breed. They were quick to claim something as their own.

If she had it to do all over again, Sookie wondered if she would have agreed to Bill's claim that she was his that first night at Fangtasia. She had spent more time than she wanted to admit thinking about the night she met Eric. It was obvious every woman in the bar was attracted to Eric. Because she had eyes, Sookie was no different. There was something almost magnetic about him. Once her eyes met his it was hard to get them to look elsewhere.

Yet, she was also a little intimidated by the vampire. There was something that felt almost forbidden about him. He had an aura of danger that clung to him, and Sookie had internally snickered at the idea that Eric was the exact kind of man that Gran had warned her about. He was ridiculously good looking, had way too much charm and had she been glamourable there was no doubt he would have done just that and had his way with her. Even more disturbing was that there was a part of her that wondered if she would have enjoyed it.

Sookie stared down at the ring that was resting on her finger and wondered how much longer it was going to be there. It was a beautiful ring, but it wasn't at all what she wanted to wear for the rest of her life. It was too big, too flashy for a girl like her. If she had to guess the diamond was at least three carats. While diamonds might be some girls' best friends, Sookie didn't quite feel that way. She much preferred the idea of wearing Gran's engagement ring, which was far simpler and definitely didn't have the same sparkle as the ring Bill had given her.

"Laf, what about the vampire who took you? _Why_ did a vampire take you?" Sookie asked him as they headed for Shreveport.

"Sellin' V finally caught up to me," Lafayette said simply. "The source I was gettin' my product from went missin', and somehow they were able to trace it back to me."

"You didn't… you aren't a drainer, are you?" Sookie asked hesitantly, unsure of how much more bad news she could handle in one night.

"Hell no," Lafayette said immediately. "The vampire that was _lettin'_ me take his blood… we had an understandin', for lack of a better term."

The lift of his eyebrow told Sookie there was something romantic entangled in there somewhere, and it was none of her business. She didn't really want the details anyway; she just wanted to be sure that he hadn't killed anyone.

"What happened while the vampires had you?" Sookie asked him.

"You don't want to know," Lafayette said, and the way he cringed told Sookie he was probably right, but she felt like she needed to.

"Who was the vampire that took you? Did you know her?" Sookie asked.

Lafayette sighed and said, "The one that came into Merlotte's with Eric that one time."

Sookie's jaw dropped. If Pam had taken Lafayette, she had done so under Eric's order. That meant Sookie had been in Fangtasia while Lafayette was down in the basement and she'd had no idea he was there. Oh, Eric was going to get an earful for this just as soon as she got things straight with Bill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lafayette asked when they came to a stop outside of Fangtasia.

"I don't really have a whole lot of choice in the matter. Eric is the closest thing I have to a vampire I can trust," Sookie shrugged.

Lafayette leaned over the front seat and hugged her tightly.

"Will I see you again?" Sookie asked, her throat clogging with emotion.

"Maybe someday. For now it's best if I stay gone and let heat die down a little," Lafayette said and then pulled back. "Sook, I…"

"You don't have to say anything," Sookie put her hand on his. "Thank you for coming to me, Lafayette. You may have saved my life."

"Ain't that some fuckedupness?" he snickered and shook his head.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Sookie said with concern.

"You too, hookah. Oh, and watch out for my fool cousin. Her mouth has a tendency to write checks her ass can't cash," Lafayette reminded Sookie, who lifted the corner of her mouth in an awkward smile.

"Don't I know it," she sighed, and then climbed down from the truck. "Drive safe."

"I will," Lafayette promised and waved to Sookie as she closed the door.

Sookie watched Lafayette drive away and then walked into the crowded bar. She was almost immediately face to face with Pam and it was for the better that Lafayette hadn't gone in with her. From the look of things Pam was only slightly amused to see Sookie standing there alone.

"I was just thinking I could use a late night snack," Pam looked Sookie up and down.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to provide that for you, Pam," Sookie sighed, being in no mood for any of Pam's flirting or innuendos.

"I'm sensing bitterness instead of your usual sunshine and sweetness," Pam's eyes finally met Sookie's. "What's that about?"

"I need to speak to Eric. Is he here?" Sookie glazed over Pam's commentary and question.

"He's around," Pam's eyebrows danced.

Sookie inhaled sharply and asked, "Well, could you get him for me? This is important."

Pam's eyes went to the ring on Sookie's left hand, and Sookie quickly folded her arms to hide the ring from view. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her relationship problems with Pam, assuming Pam would even ask. More likely than not, Pam would make some snide comment about Eric being the better vampire and Sookie just wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Follow me," Pam crooked a finger and led Sookie through the crowd.

The last time Sookie was there was after the Maenad attack. It still mystified her as to how _she_ ended up owing Eric a favor when she had been scratched as a message to _him_. Damn supernatural creatures, and now, maybe, she was one of them! At least in part. Until Sookie read those letters with her own two eyes she wasn't going to believe anything.

Pam led Sookie through the door to the hall that would take them to Eric's office. Pam didn't bother knocking when they got there; she just threw the door open to reveal a trashy looking woman with streaked hair and fake breasts bouncing on Eric's lap at an inhuman speed. Sookie gasped and averted her eyes. The bouncing stopped, as did the accompanying slapping sound.

"Pam," Eric growled.

"She said it was urgent," Pam shrugged, a coy smile playing on her face as she appreciatively eyed the woman on Eric's lap. "I'll be happy to entertain Yvetta for you while you entertain Sookie. Perhaps then we could trade."

"I'm not here for entertainment," Sookie said pointedly.

Eric spoke in a language that Sookie didn't understand, but then moments later the woman on his lap stood up and walked toward the door on shaky legs. She smiled at Sookie and followed Pam down the hall to another door. Sookie looked into the office and gasped again at the sight of Eric bent over while he retrieved his pants from the floor.

Her eyes shifted away, but traveled back again without her permission. Eric took his time putting his pants on and when he turned to face Sookie it was obvious he was still quite aroused. She couldn't get herself to look him in the eye.

"What brings you here so late, Sookie? I don't suppose it's just to let me taste you," Eric took a seat behind his desk.

"Not on your life, mister," Sookie folded her arms over her chest again to keep her engagement ring out of his view.

Eric smirked and gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit, please."

"After what I just saw, I think I'll stand," she stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Suit yourself," Eric leaned back in his chair.

"I'm here because I need answers. You told me in Dallas that I could trust you, and then you pulled that stunt after the bombing. I really don't know what to think when it comes to you but right now I'm in a sticky situation and you're the only person I can think of that might be able to help me get out of it. This could be the difference between life and winding up undead, Eric. Will you help me?" Sookie pleaded with him, her eyes searching his, hoping that he wouldn't jerk her around for an hour before finally giving her what she wanted.

Eric looked her up and down, taking in her posture and the desperation in her eyes. He had noticed the sparkly ring on her left hand and knew what that meant to a human. Being the opportunist he was, he figured now might be the perfect time to get what he had been waiting for since the moment he met her.

"Talk," he said, and waited for her to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens. I know y'all are probably wanting to throw daggers at me for bringing Yvetta back, but I think you'll like where that's headed. I told you to be careful what you wish for *cackles* Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Don't Panic

**So this chapter is a wee bit longer than the others. I should tell you that this isn't a dark!Eric story, so there won't be any crafty contracts or deals made in order for Sookie to get his help. I'm trying as hard as I can to stay true to Eric's character, at least the way I see it. Writing a 1,000 year old vampire is tricky business, and it's something I struggle with. So hopefully this is an Eric you can all get behind, even though I know you would rather get under him haha. kjwrit would be proud of that little joke... *makes note to text her later***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Don't Panic<span>

The last person Eric expected to see that night was Sookie. His blood tie to her was fading already, but the experience of being inside her, if only in her veins, was enough to tell him all he needed to know. No wonder Bill had been so quick to claim her as his own. Eric had known by the scent of her blood the night she was attacked by the Maenad that she was exquisite, but then he had suspected as much long before that.

He didn't regret his trickery in Dallas for a moment, mostly because of the look on Compton's face when he realized that there wasn't just one vampire's blood moving through Sookie's veins any longer. Her demeanor toward him had changed after that. At first she had been angry, but then Sookie had voluntarily stayed behind with Godric when he couldn't. That was a kindness he could never repay her for, and one he didn't quite understand.

She had told him that no one should die alone, and the fact that Godric hadn't insisted she leave him be made him wonder what was said between them in the final moments of his maker's long life. He had strained to hear the conversation, but there was simply too much space between them for him to be sure he had heard it all correctly. Someday, perhaps, he would ask.

At the moment he was more concerned with the ring on her finger, which signified that she was most definitely a taken woman, but that seemed to directly conflict with the hints of shock and jealousy that flashed in her blood when Pam threw open the door to reveal that he was in the midst of having sex with another woman. He supposed it didn't occur to Sookie that he wasn't looking into Yvetta's face for a reason. With his eyes closed he could almost convince himself that it wasn't Yvetta he was with, but that didn't quite work.

He Yvetta treated like the whore she was. He knew what she wanted, money and prestige. With Sookie, he knew, he would be different. Sookie didn't care about money or what being associated with him could do for her. In fact, she seemed turned off by the flashier, more opulent things in life. The woman sitting before him wasn't interested in sitting pretty and not having a purpose. She didn't want things to simply be handed to her and he respected that quite a bit. More than she would probably ever know, in fact.

While Eric wasn't ashamed of who he was there was a small part of him that regretted her seeing what she had just witnessed. He couldn't live like a boy scout in the hopes that Sookie would some day come to her senses and realize that he was the better vampire for her to align herself with, but he didn't need to flaunt his exploits in front of her either. Pam would pay for this. She had known precisely what Eric was doing when she had thrown that door open. Progress with Sookie was slow and steady, and it was a good thing Eric was a patient vampire or he would have gone insane already.

"Can I trust you, Eric? If I ask you questions can you promise me that you'll tell me the truth and not just say whatever it is that will further your own agenda?" Sookie asked, breaking his reverie.

"With the exception of Dallas, I have never lied to you in the past, Sookie. I have no intention of starting to do so now," he told her. "And to prove it, I give you my word that chair is clean. The couch, however…" he smirked as he trailed off and Sookie made a face that let him know she was disgusted with him.

"Pretty big exception, wouldn't you say?" She sat down all the same and unfolded her arms, putting that ring back on display. Eric didn't let his eyes wander down to it. There would be time to discuss that later. For the moment, there were more important matters at hand.

"Before we begin, why, may I ask are you coming to me when you have Bill at home whom, I'm sure, would be more than forthcoming with any information you might need?" Eric asked, and latched on tightly to the faint hint of a tie he still had with Sookie.

Her emotions were key here because it was obvious by her face that she wasn't going to give away very much. He had experienced Sookie's poker face firsthand in the past. Years of being able to read the disturbing thoughts of others had trained her in the art of locking down her features. What she couldn't do, however, was hide her reactions from her blood. Whether she liked it or not, her blood would always tell him the truth.

"Because, as I said, I need answers," Sookie told him, but he knew she was holding back. He lifted an eyebrow at her, hoping it would spur her to continue, but she seemed content to leave it that way.

"You're avoiding giving me a real answer, but we'll come back to that," Eric told her. Sookie opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again. "So, Sookie, what answers can I provide you with that Bill cannot?"

Sookie took a deep breath, presumably to get control of her temper because Eric could feel her annoyance and anger flaring in her blood. While he enjoyed seeing her riled up, it was obvious there was something troubling her and he didn't want her to feel like she had nowhere to go. Just the fact that she had come to him when not so long ago she had said she would prefer cancer to being around him was a big step.

He determined the initial idea to use this situation to his advantage would be a poor one. What Sookie clearly needed was information and reassurance, something she obviously couldn't get from Bill. That suggested troubles in paradise, and maybe that ring wouldn't be sitting on Sookie's finger for much longer. It would all depend on whether or not Eric played his cards right and answered her questions without bias.

"I need to know what a Procurer would do for the queen," Sookie stated simply, and with no preamble.

Her request was a curious one, but not without a fairly simple answer.

"I assume you know what it means for something to be procured, yes?" Eric asked her and Sookie nodded. "That's pretty much what a Procurer does. A regent selects a vampire that shows strengths in manipulation, persuasion and the like to be assigned to the task of securing whatever it is a regent requires."

Sookie's face didn't change, but Eric felt the disappointment and sadness in her blood as she asked, "And what sort of things might a regent want a Procurer to secure for him or her?"

"Any number of things," Eric sat forward in his seat. "It could be a valuable antique, a deal with another regent, or even a human they are unable to get on their own."

All of a sudden it all made sense in Eric's mind. Bill's sudden return to Bon Temps and Sophie-Anne's odd protection of the toddler vampire made sense to him. On more than on occasion Bill had said or done something that would warrant punishment from any other vampire. When he had moved to Area Five, Eric had been made aware that Bill was on assignment, but hadn't been made privy to what, exactly, that assignment was. Now, he was fairly certain he knew.

Sookie was the assignment. But what was so special about her, outside of her telepathy, that the queen was so interested in getting her hands on? Telepathy wasn't a common trait among humans, and Eric was aware of the queen's penchant for rarities, but there had to be something else for her to send a Procurer to get her.

"What can you tell me about fairies?" Sookie asked, and her nervousness spiked off the charts even though her face betrayed nothing.

"Ah, fairies," Eric smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Fairies are delectable, vile creatures. To vampires they are irresistible. Their blood appeals to us in ways you cannot imagine. There is such sweetness and light… they are addictive but almost impossible to catch. Since our creation, fairies and vampires have been natural enemies. They are sneaky beings with a far more volatile way of living than children's cartoons would have you believe.

"Centuries ago there was a great war between my kind and theirs. It was a horrible, bloody battle that took many lives on both sides. The war only ceased when the fairies retreated to their own realm and the portals between worlds were sealed. By that time, however, the fairies had already procreated with humans of this world, leaving behind hybrid kin. Many of their ways are unknown to my kind because, as I said, we are enemies. They will never reveal themselves to this world if it can be helped."

By her blood, Eric knew that he wasn't delivering the best news to Sookie on either front. It was obvious she had been hoping he would tell her that Procurers were harmless, and fairies didn't exist. Finally the expression on her face changed and it became obvious that she was confused and worried about what she had learned.

"So if a vampire was to locate a human/fairy hybrid, this is something that a vampire would find desirable?" Sookie asked cautiously.

Eric considered his next words very carefully. He didn't want to scare her, but he wouldn't lie either.

"If a vampire knew precisely what it was they were experiencing, then yes, a vampire would find that very desirable. More likely than not, however, the average vampire hasn't had a taste of pure fae, therefore they would only recognize that a hybrid's blood is sweeter than most. That alone could make a hybrid more desirable than the average human," Eric explained.

"So if I were to let you taste my blood, you would know if there was fairy in it?" Sookie asked and that definitely got Eric's attention.

It also explained why the queen was so anxious to get Sookie under her control.

"I've had fae blood before," Eric recalled and forced himself not to smile or get starry eyed. "It is… quite intoxicating. To answer your question, it's possible I might be able to detect fae presence in your blood. Do you suspect that it's there?"

Sookie's eyes filled with tears, which made Eric far more uncomfortable than he was willing to admit. Crying women generally got on his nerves, but to see Sookie distraught made him want to comfort her instead of send her packing. With Sookie, on the other hand, Eric had to restrain himself from getting up and going to her. It was troubling to have that urge at all, much less to be able to do nothing about it.

"There's a possibility," Sookie said so quietly he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't a vampire.

If that was true, and Sookie really was part fairy, this was information that needed to go no further than the room she was currently sitting in. Any vampire worth its fangs would want her if they knew the truth about her lineage. But then she hadn't said for absolute certain there was fae in her blood, she only suspected it.

"Do you want to know for sure?" Eric asked her.

Sookie lifted her eyes to his and he could tell the decision was a difficult one for her to make. Once she knew it would change her world. Whatever it was she was trying to figure out, or come to grips with, may very well rest on the answer to his question.

"I need to know the truth," Sookie said softly. "I can't protect myself or make good choices if I don't know the truth."

She was right about that, and he was glad to hear her say it. Blindly following Compton was obviously not a good idea no matter who a person was, but in Sookie's case it had deadly implications. Eric stood and walked around his desk. He knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her hand. Sookie gasped when he touched her, and their eyes locked again.

"I wasn't expecting the cold," she said, enough though he knew that was a lie. Her blood told him the truth.

"Do you want me to taste you, Sookie?" he asked, and felt slightly cheated that this was such a clinical moment. He was essentially acting as a 'human' blood typer.

She nodded and watched as his fangs came down. To his surprise she reached out and touched them one at a time. Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and groaned rather loudly when he felt Sookie prick her finger on the tip of one of his razor sharp teeth. In a flash his lips closed around her finger and drank what he could of her blood.

Sookie gasped again when his eyes opened, and Eric took quick notice to of the curiosity and arousal in her blood. He licked the tip of her finger to seal the wound, even though his instincts screamed at him to take her in his arms and drink deeply from her lovely neck. Now wasn't the time for that, however. If he did everything right she would offer herself to him, but he would have to be patient.

Eric savored the sweetness of Sookie's blood, and instantly knew that her supposition that she might be part fae was actually fact. There was most definitely fae in her blood. When he closed his eyes he could feel sunlight on his face and wind in his hair. Memories of weeks and months at sea in his human years flooded him, and when his eyes opened he was surprised to find Sookie's finger was still resting on his lips.

"So?" she asked nervously.

"Don't panic," Eric started, and removed her finger from his lips after kissing the tip of it gently. "It isn't very strong, but there is certainly fairy in your blood."

Sookie nodded as if he confirmed something she already knew, but didn't want to admit. He suspected that this knowledge had changed something in her way of thinking. He wanted to ask, but then he didn't need to.

Sookie pulled the ring off her finger and dropped it in her purse as she said, "That sneaky, lying, son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but LOL at all of the reviews about Sookie still wearing her engagement ring in the last chapter. I intentionally wanted her to take it off in front of Eric, so that was why she kept it on. She also didn't want to jump to conclusions about Bill, but confirming that there is fairy in her blood has sort of made everything click in her head. She's still got some things to work out mentally, but I think it's safe to say that she is no longer such a big Bill fan. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. High Speed

**I find myself being torn between writing a Sookie that takes a calmer, more rational approach to deal with all of this mess going on around her, and one that has little breakdowns and throws tantrums now and then. So I guess what I'm going to do is try and combine them. I find myself asking, "What would Sookie do?" pretty frequently when writing because her reactions aren't exactly predictable. There are times when she can be brilliantly creative and level-headed, while other times she has those knee jerk reactions that get her in over her head. Being that I'm a pretty laidback chick who is definitely more the mellow, rational sort it's hard to put that aside and consider how a more emotionally driven person would react to a situation. But I will say that Sookie's tantrums that I see so often in fanfic get on my nerves, so I'm keeping those to a minimum just because I can. Enough rambles, enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: High Speed<span>

Sookie sat there stewing in her anger, trying to decide what her next move was going to be. She had a message passed to her via a medium whose identity she couldn't reveal for his own safety. She wanted to know why it was so dangerous for Lafayette to come forward, just like she wanted to know why Pam had kidnapped him in the first place. Lastly, she wanted to know why it had been a group of witches that had come to the bar to free her friend. What interest did they have in Eric's bar?

Those were questions best left for another time. Sookie had enough on her plate to worry about, and an engagement hanging over her head. One thing was for certain, she wasn't going to marry Bill right then. She was going to give him a chance to explain things to her before going off the deep end and breaking things off entirely. That seemed like the fair thing to do.

But could she trust him?

Bill had lied to her before, and about some pretty important things. He had lied about his involvement in Uncle Bartlett's death, only coming clean because Sookie had caught him in his lie. He hadn't bothered to tell her about Jessica until the baby vampire appeared on the landing of his stairs, fresh from the shower and looking every bit like the exact kind of innocent little thing any vampire would want to get its fangs into. There had also been moments when her instincts had warned her to run away.

She had broken up with him once, hadn't she? Sookie wasn't sure it could be considered a breakup since they hadn't even really gone on an official date, but the night she met Eric there was that incident with the cop on the way home. Bill could have very easily glamoured the officer to go away, but instead he scared the man so badly he could barely move. Bill had shown a side of himself that was completely different from the person he had allowed her to see up until that point.

But no, even that wasn't entirely true. She thought back to the night she went to his house to bring him the information about the electrician he needed to continue his renovations and those other vampires had been there. Those vampires had definitely been scary, and every single instinct in her body was screaming at her to run away as fast as she could. For a moment she had thought Bill might allow the other vampires to feed from her. Her life had flashed before her eyes, terror filling every single part of her. It dawned on Sookie, as she sat across from Eric, that Bill had known just how scared she was.

He had said it himself back in Dallas that Eric could sense her emotions since she'd had some of his blood. How convenient that Bill had omitted that little nugget of information when she had first asked what having his blood would do to her. He had mentioned being able to locate her if she was in trouble, but he hadn't mentioned a single syllable about feeling her emotions. By that first night at Bill's house he had already given her his blood. He had known every single thing she was feeling, and still he sat there doing nothing to protect her. It was only at the last possible moment that he had acted, and even then it seemed he was doing so when what he thought to be _his_ was threatened.

Every single moment of their relationship was up for review. Every word Bill had spoken would be passed under a magnifying glass to see what Sookie had been too blind to see before. What a fool she had been. Gran would be so disappointed in her unwillingness to see what was going on around her. Of course Sookie had no reason to suspect there was fairy blood running through her, but it wasn't even about that.

And she would be visiting the cemetery to give Gran what for in the morning.

She had been so desperate for companionship and love that she had latched on to the first blank space she could find. She didn't take into consideration what, exactly, Bill might want in return. She had bought into his romantic gestures, genteel mannerisms and the way he always seemed to show up when she needed him when they first met. Sookie had allowed herself to see Bill as a knight in shining armor, when really, she had to wonder if her life hadn't become so troublesome as a direct result of having met Bill Compton.

Gran had been murdered because of her. Jason had become the fall guy for the string of murders around town that Rene had committed. Now that might not be directly linked to Bill's arrival in town, but it all felt so closely knit that it was hard to say what belonged in what compartment. It was all such a big, tangled mess of information. Trying to sort it all out was going to be next to impossible.

Her head started to pound. Between all the thinking she was doing, the rush of new information and the awful thudding from the music in the club, her head felt like it was trapped in a vice with someone slowly tightening it around her ears. Sookie hung her head and rubbed her temples. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home.

Then she remembered she didn't have her car.

"You wouldn't happen to have the number of a cab company, would you?" Sookie asked when she lifted her head.

Her question caught Eric off guard, and he asked, "What would you need that for?"

"To get home. I got a ride here," she said, and resumed rubbing her temples.

"I'll take you home," Eric offered.

"Uh, no, thank you. You've already done enough for me tonight. I'm sure you have better things to do than play chauffeur," Sookie stood up slowly, her head spinning a little as she did so.

"Nonsense," Eric stood as well. "Besides, maybe I like the idea of being confined in a small space with you for the next forty minutes. Or do you still prefer cancer to my company?"

Sookie's jaw dropped, surprised that he remembered her comment. Then she felt ashamed of herself for having been rude to him when he had been helpful to her. Eric didn't have to get her help when she was injured. He very well could have left her to die, but he hadn't. Eric had acted swiftly, and had been gentle with her while they waited for Dr. Ludwig to arrive and begin the healing. She vaguely recalled hearing him humming as he sat in one of those chairs out in the bar. She didn't know what the tune had been, only that it wasn't Bill's cadence that was filling her ears.

She remembered her eyes focusing on Bill, when she could open them, but her ears and mind were focused on the humming coming from the vampire that had folded himself nearly in half to, in effect, stand guard over her. At the time, she had wondered what his interest in her was. Yes, they had a deal for her to help him out with reading humans when he needed it, but could her services really be so valuable to him that he was willing to go to such lengths to preserve her life?

Not just the healing, but then offering himself up in exchange for her and Godric at the Fellowship of the Sun when it seemed they had been ambushed. Eric had acted without a second thought, and while she presumed that the offer had been made in attempts to protect his Maker more than herself, the important thing was that Eric had thought to include her. He had bargained his life for her own, and she couldn't help but wonder if Bill would ever be selfless enough to do such a thing.

Sookie shook her head to clear it a little. All the thinking was only making her headache worse. After a moment's thought she figured she didn't have anything to lose by letting Eric drive her home. For all of his bluster and talk of being a bad ass, he had yet to let her get injured when she was in his care. He always looked out for her, and now he was feeding her the information she needed to take care of herself.

"Only if you're sure it isn't a burden," Sookie finally relented.

Eric smirked and Sookie found herself wondering what had caused him to do that. Where was her telepathy when it was really useful?

"Come along, then," Eric gestured for her to go ahead of him. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Sookie looked back at him over her shoulder as they exited the bar through the back door. "Why does that matter?"

"How about flying?" Eric tried again.

"I don't particularly care for take offs and landings, but the in between isn't so bad. Why?" Sookie continued to look at him suspiciously.

In the blink of an eye Eric had his arm around her and she looked down to realize they were floating above ground, but only by about three feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, clinging to him tightly.

"What are you doing?" she gasped for air, her heart still thudding wildly in her chest.

"Taking you home," Eric rose a little higher.

"Car, Eric. Why are we floating?" Sookie stared down at the ground.

"Don't look down, Sookie," he urged, and tilted her chin for her when she didn't do it herself. "Look right here," he motioned to his eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Her eyes locked on his, and for once she found herself wishing she could be glamoured, if only to calm her down quicker.

"You won't drop me, will you?" she asked nervously.

"Not likely," he smirked. "I suppose it will depend on whether or not you can keep yourself from slapping me."

"Don't drop me and I won't slap you. Deal?" Sookie suggested and Eric nearly laughed. He had a lovely smile when it was genuine. He also had perfect lips.

_I shouldn't be thinking about his lips; or how good he smells; or whether or not it would be inappropriate to wrap my legs around him for good measure_, Sookie told herself.

"Deal, but I will require a favor in return for this when we land at your home," Eric informed her.

"I'm not giving you more of my blood," Sookie said defiantly.

"Your blood isn't what I'm after," he started, and when Sookie looked at him with an expression that clearly called bullshit, he added, "tonight, anyway."

"Then what do you want?" Sookie asked nervously, knowing that it could be any number of things with him.

"I haven't decided yet, but I give you my word that it has nothing to do with your blood, or with sex," Eric told her, still hovering only about six feet off the ground.

Sookie thought it over for a moment. If her suspicions about Bill were legitimate, she was going to need help in ridding him from her life. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was rescind his invitation. That should help an awful lot. If nothing else it would guarantee her a little time to think on her own without worrying that Bill would just come by whenever he pleased.

But she couldn't put off dealing with it forever. She needed to make good and fast decisions about her life. It would be helpful if she had more information, but she was going to have to go by what she knew in her heart to be true, and follow her gut.

"Fine," Sookie sighed, knowing she was opening herself up to a world of possibilities by trusting that he wouldn't ask for something too outrageous.

"Excellent," he clutched her a little tighter. "Hold on as tight as you want."

Sookie nodded, and kept her eyes on Eric's as he continued his ascent into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Got any ideas what Eric might want in return for this little favor he's doing here? I need to remember to keep my ANs short or they'll end up being longer than the chapters. Oy. Thanks for reading!**


	6. All Over You

**Remember what I told you all about being careful what you wish for? Well it still applies. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: All Over You<span>

The way he held Sookie in his arms it was easy to imagine it was Eric's own heart beating wildly in his chest. He noticed, however, when he began to hum a song from his human life that Sookie's nerves began to quiet. Her blood took on a peaceful calm, and the activity in her chest slowed to a normal rhythm. By the time they were approaching Bon Temps, she was nearly asleep. Her arms had gone slack around his neck, but she hadn't let go.

It was going to take all the control he had not to kiss her goodnight.

But then he had told her he would require a favor. He had promised it wouldn't be able sex or her blood, but a kiss was something else. A kiss could be a precursor to sex, or a mere sign of affection. Eric tried to remember the last woman he had kissed, and it was before the Great Revelation. Since that time there were so many willing donors that it wasn't necessary to woo them anymore. They lined up by the droves, all pathetically willing to offer up their life force for a taste of the dark side.

Eric thought back to that last battle as a human, and how exhilaratingly alive he had felt during the course of it. He recalled every swing of his sword, every wound inflicted, every life he personally cut short. The road to becoming the warrior he eventually became was a complicated one, pocked with rebellion, arrogance, laziness and apathy. Oddly enough, some things never changed. The wars sons waged against their fathers hadn't changed much in a thousand years, and he suspected there would always be such conflict.

He recalled his father's final moments, and the vow he had made to avenge his father's death. The horrible, bloody massacre raised his ire, and washed away the tenderness he had been feeling for the drowsy telepath cradled in his arms. If he was right about Compton, and he was quite sure he was, Eric intended to personally make sure that Bill suffered for his foolishness.

_She isn't mine to avenge_, Eric thought as Bon Temps came into view below him.

Were he not a long-time sheriff in his area he wouldn't have been able to find Bon Temps so easily. It was a little backwater place that no one really cared much about. It was almost an island unto itself. The only good thing about the place, as far as Eric could tell, was currently resting in his arms. Her warm nose nuzzled against his neck, and Eric realized that Sookie really was very close to being asleep.

He touched down softly in front of her home a short time later, although he had delayed his landing for as long as he could see fit to do it. Eric looked around, expecting to see the yellow shitbox that had screeched up in front of Fangtasia the night Sookie was wounded by the Maenad, but it wasn't there. He sniffed the air and caught the scents of vampire and shifter. Bill and most likely Sam had been patrolling her property recently. To Eric's liking that was two supernaturals too many checking in on her.

"Sookie," he spoke softly, not wanting to scare her from the daze she was in.

Eric would have taken her inside directly, but he had never been invited into her home before that moment. He wasn't sure she would invite him in then either, but a vampire could hope. Her head lifted, and she startled some to see that they really were back in Bon Temps.

"I thought I was dreamin'," her smooth southern drawl a little thicker than usual in her sleepy state. "You really can fly, can't you?"

"For well over 900 years now," Eric said, but didn't make a move to put her down.

"So what's your favor?" Sookie asked.

Eric thought it over and said, "Invite me in."

Sookie wiggled in his arms and he put her down on her feet. She stared up at him with suspicious, and slightly pissed off, eyes. "Why?"

"Because you never know when it might come in handy," he shrugged.

"Or when you might decide to use it to your advantage and sneak into my house whenever you feel like it," she charged back.

"Sookie, I'm more than 1,000 years old. I give you my word that I won't be showing up for random panty raids," Eric promised her and she rolled her eyes. "Or to ensure that you're able to shower safely."

"Can't I just read minds for you one night? I would really rather not be handing out invitations into my home willy-nilly at the moment," Sookie said, and her blood told him that she really did feel conflicted about it.

"You realize you have the ability to rescind said invitation any time you wish, yes? Bill did at least share that information with you," Eric said, trying to control his contempt for the other vampire.

Up until Bill arrived in Bon Temps Eric never paid him much mind. What was the point? Bill was a power hungry 'dork,' as Pam would call him. Not a single vampire that Eric was aware of looked up to Bill with admiration or respect. There was no one following in his footsteps—until Jessica was turned- that gave a good goddamn whether Bill Compton remained undead or met the True Death. Rather than earning his position as Eric had done by building a solid network of supernatural creatures that owed him fealty and debts, Bill had gone straight to the power teat and started suckling.

_But that is what makes him a good procurer_, Eric reminded himself.

Unlike Bill, Eric wasn't willing to lie to get what he wanted. He was a good manipulator, of course, but such a thing was necessary in his world. Being no less than ten steps ahead of the pack, so to speak, was necessary. Eric had eyes and ears everywhere, and was forever being notified by friends and loyal former residents of the little things going on all over the place. Perhaps the most important thing was that his memory was flawless. Eric had the ability to recall things with perfect clarity.

When he sifted through his memories he could recall the slightest details, from the angle of a stapler on a desk, to the number of buttons on a shirt, or the distinct noises of birds in the distance… all of it was there in his mind. It was amazing the little things he could recall simply at will. Not all vampires had such an ability, and it seemed Pam had inherited it as well. Pam's gifts had manifested quickly, and when flying wasn't one of them she covered up her disappointment by wisecracking that it least she wouldn't have to worry about fucking up her hair.

Instead, Pam could run faster than the average vampire, and that was saying something. Just for the heck of it she had run the length of Ireland one night. She probably could have done it twice if she hadn't been distracted by a lovely girl with long, dark hair and icy blue eyes. For years Pam had referred to the girl only as "Bon Bon," and Eric suspected that Pam had gotten a taste of fairy that night based on the starry look in her eyes when she had returned to him so they could go to ground.

"I don't think there's anything but trouble coming my way if I let you in," Sookie braced her hands on her hips.

"You agreed you would owe me a favor, and I promised you it wouldn't be about sex or blood. We have a deal, Sookie, and I already own your services at my request," he pointed out, feeling a little thrill when her temper started to rise.

"Oh, fine," she threw her hands up in the air and stomped toward the porch steps.

Sookie grumbled unintelligibly while she dug through her purse to find her keys. Once she located them she moved to open the door. The house was dark, just as it was supposed to be. Sookie pushed the door open and turned around to find Eric was standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move.

"Cheese and rice!" she cursed, slapping his chest. "I hate it when vampires do that!"

"My apologies," Eric took a step back, a smile of amusement on his face.

"I'm glad you find scaring me half to death to be entertainin'," Sookie glared at him, and then stepped over the threshold into her house.

For a moment they stared one another down. It occurred to Eric that Sookie could very easily just close the door in his face and there would be very little he could do about it. Maybe if Sookie was of a weaker character that was precisely what she would have done, but it wasn't her way to give her word and then go back on it. It was rare to see such honor and loyalty in a breather anymore.

"Mr. Northman, would you please come in?" Sookie said the magic words, and stepped out of the way to let him into her home.

The words had been spoken, but Eric didn't intend to go inside. A trust had been established between them, and that was really his ultimate goal.

When he didn't move to come inside, however, Sookie found herself confused. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked.

"I asked for an invitation and I got it," Eric smiled at her, but remained right where he was. "I trust that you won't rescind it the second you close the door."

"What are you up to?" Sookie asked, and for good reason. She knew him well enough to know that he was always plotting something.

"Why did you come to me, Sookie? Why not just go straight to Bill with your questions?" Eric asked, knowing there was only a fifty-fifty chance of getting a straight answer out of her.

She was just about to speak when he motioned for her to be quiet. He scented Compton in the woods, and he was getting closer. Eric pointed to the woods to the side of Sookie's house. She moved to stop outside, but Eric stopped her.

"Rescind his invitation," Eric told her in a whisper.

Sookie looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, unsure of what to do. She had planned to do it, but it felt wrong with Eric standing there, like she was making a choice between the vampires.

Maybe she was.

Eric took a step closer and whispered, "Trust me," in her ear the same as he had done in Dallas when she worried that his plan wasn't going to work.

Sookie was still looking up into Eric's eyes when she just barely whispered the words she needed to in order to revoke Bill's invitation. Her eyes stayed on Eric's, trying to figure out what he was thinking when Bill stepped from the brush and asked, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Y'all knew he would have to make an appearance at some point. I was impressed to see how many of you guessed right with what Eric would ask for in return for bringing her home. I seriously considered the kiss option but it's been made pretty clear that Eric is the sort of fellow who would prefer Sookie come to him in her own time, on her own terms. Not to mention, her head space is all fucked up right now with this Bill drama and the Viking does NOT want to be a rebound. He's been around long enough to know that won't end well and regret will overshadow anything good about the experience. But worry not, their relationship will blossom very nicely. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Twisted Logic

**Hey all! Let me just start out by saying that if you're looking for Eric and Sookie to jump in the sack in the next ten chapters, you're going to be disappointed. It will happen, but because these are shorter chapters there will be more of them. The good news is that I am currently almost done with chapter 23, and they're getting closer to the jumping into bed together point. But not quite there yet. But I swear, it WILL happen! Other little things will happen here and there, but so far there hasn't really been a moment that's felt right for them to be getting it on. I won't throw in a lemon just because I can, and Sookie doesn't cheat. Just be patient, kiddies, and it'll be worth the wait. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Twisted Logic<span>

"What is Eric doing here?" Bill asked a second time when he didn't get a quick enough answer.

"I came to bring Sookie the money I owed her for her services in Dallas," Eric said smoothly.

"This was something you thought best done at three in the morning?" Bill asked as he stepped closer to the house.

"Pam came earlier, but Sookie was unavailable. I thought I would try myself before going to ground for the day," Eric stood firmly on the porch.

It was obvious from the way the two vampires were staring each other down that there was mistrust between them. Sookie wanted to step outside, but thought it best to stay right where she was. She had whispered a revocation of Bill's invitation into her home, and judging by the way he was approaching the steps it was obvious he hadn't heard it. To keep him from figuring it out Sookie stepped out onto the porch so he wouldn't try to come in after her in the name of marking his territory.

"Bill, Eric was just about to take off. I'm really tired. Can we just talk tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

Bill looked into her eyes, and judging by the look he was giving her she had no doubt that he would be glamouring her right then if he could. Instead he made a big show of leaning down to kiss her. Sookie pushed him back, feeling her skin crawl a little. The kiss wasn't about affection, but marking her as his.

"Where's your car?" Bill asked, noting that it wasn't in its usual parking space around the side of the house.

Shit. Sookie contemplated lying since it would serve Bill right. How many times had he looked her right in the face and lied to her since they met? Sinking to Bill's level and lying to save herself the trouble was the easy way out. At the moment, however, it didn't seem like there was any other choice.

"Still at the bar," Sookie said, which was the truth as far as she knew.

"How did you get home?" Bill questioned.

"Me," Eric said with a smirk. "Her car wouldn't start so I flew her back."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue with Eric, but then shut it when he continued to talk.

"I think it was something to do with the ignition. I took a look under the hood for her, but I don't know much about car maintenance," Eric said casually. "I've already put a call in to Tray Dawson. He'll be around in the morning with a tow truck to bring it into his shop."

Sookie stood there silently, trying to remain calm so that Bill wouldn't notice anything off in her blood. Eric didn't look like anything was bothering him at all, and Sookie supposed it was because he felt confident in taking Bill on if it came to that. However, seeing as how Bill sill had an arm around her it wasn't as though she could go anywhere. For the time being, she was going to have to just pretend like everything was normal and hope that her blood didn't give her away.

"How thoughtful of you," Bill said with a sneer.

"Don't be rude, Bill," Sookie admonished him. Before anyone could say anything else Sookie said, "I really am tired, so if y'all could be on your way, I would greatly appreciate it."

Bill looked to Eric, expecting him to go first so as to have a moment alone with Sookie before she turned in for the evening. "Goodnight, Eric," Bill said pointedly.

Eric looked at Sookie and said, "Sleep well, Miss Stackhouse."

"Goodnight, Eric. Thank you for your help tonight," she said sincerely.

He nodded, stepped off the porch and then shot into the sky, leaving Sookie and Bill alone in front of the house. Sookie stepped out from under Bill's arm but didn't go back into the house.

"Where's your ring?" Bill asked as soon as he was satisfied they were alone.

"In my purse. I took it off when I as cleaning at the bar so it wouldn't get lost or damaged," Sookie explained. She had a lot of things to say but wasn't sure how to bring it all up. "Hey Bill, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart," he gave her one of those charming smiles she had always found so reassuring in the past.

It dawned on Sookie that the particular smile she was seeing was one Bill almost always flashed right before he lied to her. She braced herself for whatever he might say, but figured she would give him the chance to tell her a small truth.

"Is Eric your boss?" Sookie asked him, clearly catching Bill off guard.

"He's my senior, but I wouldn't call him my boss," Bill told her.

"So then who _is_ your boss. You told me that vampires have sheriffs and kings or queens in their state. If Eric isn't your boss, even though he's your sheriff, then who do you report to?" Sookie asked him, paying close attention to his face as he processed her question.

Bill flashed another one of those charming smiles and countered her question with a question of his own. "Sookie, where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I'm curious, is all. We seem to keep getting sucked back into vampire business and I'd just like to know who I should be keeping my eye on."

"Let me worry about that, sweetheart," Bill reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, Sookie. You know I want nothing but the best for you. I will stop at nothing to keep you safe from vampires like Eric who want nothing but to drink your blood and use you for your gift."

_Stop before I throw up all over your freshly pressed Dockers_, Sookie thought to herself, and slapped on one of her Crazy Sookie smiles to cover up her distress.

"Now how about I come inside, tuck you in and tomorrow we'll see if we can't start making wedding plans," Bill suggested, but Sookie removed his hands from her body.

"I meant what I said about bein' tired, Bill. And I still don't know if I'm ready to get married just yet. I need more time to think things over. Please respect that," Sookie looked him in his eyes.

He nodded, but then leaned forward to kiss her goodnight. Sookie forced her lips to move against his, but hearing him say that he loved her made her stomach flip-flop. Maybe it was true and maybe it wasn't. At the moment she didn't know what to believe. All she wanted was to get herself locked in the house where she was safe, take a shower and go to bed.

"Goodnight, Sookie," Bill said softly and then disappeared into the night.

Sookie went inside, made sure all of the doors were locked and then jogged upstairs to her bedroom. She peeled off her clothes, took her hair out of its ponytail and then went to the bathroom to start the water in her old fashioned tub. While she was waiting for the water to warm she brushed her teeth and washed her face. When the water was warm enough she pulled the pin on the faucet that would start the shower, and stepped into the tub.

The water felt nice as it rained down on her. She washed quickly instead of luxuriating the way she normally would have. All she wanted was to get clean so she could relax and go to sleep. The sun would be up before too long.

Sookie showered in record time and then turned the water off. She stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed another to dry her hair a little. After combing her hair out Sookie went to her bedroom and headed straight for the dresser to grab a nightgown. She was in the midst of drying herself off when there was a low growling sound behind her.

She whipped around to see Eric lying on her bed with his arms behind his head and his long legs crossed at his ankles. His eyes sparkled with mischief and lust while Sookie scrambled to get herself covered appropriately with her towel.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sookie demanded angrily.

Just when she thought she could trust him…

"Just in case Bill went to investigate I took the liberties of actually disabling your vehicle," Eric told her, and Sookie's jaw dropped while her temper spiked.

"You did what?" she was tempted to throw her hairbrush at him since it was the nearest thing to her.

"I'll pay for the repairs. I have actually spoken with Dawson now. He's got quite a reputation in my world," Eric smirked, still staring at Sookie in an admiring way.

"Could you please get off my bed?" Sookie asked through a clenched jaw.

"Only because you said please," he said, and then before she could blink he was towering over her, breathing her in.

"You came to tell me what you needed to tell me; although why you felt you had to wait _in my bed-_" she glared up at him, her eyes fixed right on his.

"It seemed the most logical place to wait since you'd made a point of telling us both how tired you are," Eric reasoned.

"Lucky for you Bill went home," Sookie kept her eyes on Eric's.

He grinned, lifted a hand and lightly ran his finger down the side of her neck, past her collarbone to her sternum while he asked, "Is that an invitation?"

Sookie gasped and stepped back as she realized what she'd said. "Fuck no!"

"I do so enjoy when you talk dirty to me," he taunted while her indignation continued to grow.

"You are so… I can't even… I want you to leave now," Sookie sputtered.

"Are you sure you don't need any further assistance," Eric tilted his head and looked down the length of her body. "I usually prefer to undress my women, but…"

"Out! Now!" Sookie pointed to the door.

"I'll go this way," Eric pointed to the open window he had used to enter the house in the first place.

"Why do you do this?" Sookie groaned in frustration. "You do things to demonstrate that I can trust you, but then you do something sneaky like this that makes me think I've misjudged you. Why, Eric?"

"Because I enjoy frustrating you," he said simply, and it was then that Sookie realized he really did think of all this bantering back and forth as a game.

"You want to play?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"With you I would like a great many things. If play is all you're offering, I'll take it," he swaggered toward the open window.

Sookie was at a loss for words. They shared one last parting look that said more than their words could anyway, and then Eric was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh that sneaky Viking. Smart move disabling her car, though, since I'm pretty sure Bill would definitely go check that out. But hey, at least Eric didn't try to help her out of the shower haha. I'm sure he wanted to, though. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Ride the Cliche

**I love some good E/S banter too. That exchange in S4 in Sookie's kitchen is a prime example of how awesome those two are when they get on a roll. I expect there will be plenty of that in this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Ride the Cliché<span>

Eric landed outside his house and walked at human speed from the backyard to the front of the house. There was a regular lock mechanism in the door, but it was just for show. The only way to unlock the door was with the scan of a thumb print and a numerical code that had to be entered. Eric looked over his shoulder, purely out of habit, and then went through the procedures to get into his home.

He owned a fair amount of real estate all over the world, but in his area alone he had four houses. As he stepped into his main home he decided it was time to look into purchasing something out near Bon Temps. It was presumptuous of him to assume that Sookie and Bill would no longer be a couple in the near future, but given all he had learned that night it seemed a distinct possibility. Eric headed to his home office and started up his computer.

With Sookie's car disabled for at least the day, he sent a task list to his day man to have a suitable temporary car brought to Sookie's home before sunrise since he didn't know when she would be working next. Eric owned somewhere around a dozen vehicles, all of them in excellent condition. He instructed Bobby to select the least offensive of the vehicles—something an ordinary woman might want to drive- and have it brought out to Bon Temps for Sookie to use.

Eric was fully prepared for the lecture he would more than likely receive for sending the car to her but it seemed like the right thing to do. He also requested that Bobby look into properties in, or around, Bon Temps. Bobby didn't have to find a house necessarily, but at least a plot of land that would be Eric's. He could always build a house on it. In fact, given the current state of the economy, such a project might be quite a boost to the small town in Renard Parish.

There was also the matter of arranging a meeting with the queen, but that was a request best made personally. Sophie-Anne didn't respond well to requests from humans unless there was something rare or valuable they could give her in return. So when Eric was finished with Bobby's to-do list, his next email was to the queen to request an audience with her. It was still a bit of a mystery as to how Sophie-Anne had been able to seize the throne from the previous king of the state. There were whispers that she had been assisted by the Authority, and was merely a puppet.

Of course none of that could be proven, but it was strange that a vampire much the former king's junior had been able to best him all on her own. Sophie-Anne wasn't particularly crafty or cunning, and from what Eric could tell her greed was her biggest weakness. Her greed had a tendency to make her careless. Whenever she set her sights on something there was tunnel vision until she attained whatever it was she desired.

On the flipside, it also made her ruthless.

Sookie had been evasive with him, but he supposed that was to be expected. After his computer was shut down Eric went to his daytime resting place and pulled one of the vile TruBloods from the little refrigerator he kept in there. He had tasted Yvetta once and it was enough to let him know there was nothing extraordinary about her blood. He didn't crave it, nor did he much care for the taste of her. She was good for exactly one thing and it was unfortunate that Sookie had walked in to witness it.

That reminded him he owed Pam a little payback for her earlier stunt. Pam was very well aware of his feelings where Sookie was concerned. In fact, since Godric met the True Death, she's the only person living or undead who knew. She knew of his confusion, affection, frustration and longing for the little telepathic barmaid, but that didn't mean she understood it. The hunger for Sookie's blood was understandable.

Sookie was sunshine personified, and Eric knew just from that one little taste he had gotten that there was also fire in her. He was still curious about why she had come to him, but in the end he supposed it didn't really matter. She had shown him trust, and he had to wonder just how much damage his little stunt at the end of the evening really had set him back. She was disappointed in him when she ordered him out of the house, but he also knew there was a part of her that was excited by his presence.

She had a beautiful body. So young, firm and tan… and her scent… Gods, he hadn't smelled anything that wonderful in centuries. Humans like Sookie Stackhouse didn't just pop up every day. She was something quite unique, which he had suspected from the moment he laid eyes on her. Eric recalled seeing Sookie moving around the bar with Bill at her side even before Pam had come to him to mention Sookie was in their midst.

Pam had given him the most basic information about Sookie—her age, address, whatever information was printed on her driver's license. Eric remembered thinking there was no way he would ever find anything but rednecks out in Bon Temps, and he was mostly right from what he could gather. Sookie was the diamond in the rough, and he wondered what had brought her to his bar. At first he'd suspected that perhaps Bill was just trying to rile him and flaunt his tasty snack, but then he'd heard Sookie asking questions about a couple of fangbangers that had been murdered.

As long as it didn't happen in his club Eric didn't really give a shit what had happened to the women, and it sure as hell wasn't his problem. Yet, the murders got his interest if only because he was curious as to why Sookie cared about them. What was her stake in solving the crimes? He didn't get the impression she was a cop, but then she'd known about the raid. Bill had been right to shake his head in warning to Sookie when Eric asked how she had known about the raid, but Sookie had been truthful.

Eric took his TruBlood over to the sofa and stretched out on it. He closed his eyes and replayed every single conversation he'd ever had with Sookie Stackhouse. She was a fiery one, and as frustrating as it was it was also an incredible turn-on. The only person to sass him these days was Pam and even she was careful how far she took it. She certainly wouldn't ever think to raise a hand to her maker, but Sookie hadn't thought twice about it.

Her instincts were strong, but unfortunately they were all wrong for someone who was going to survive in his world. Or were they?

She had taken initiative in finding out the truth of her fairy lineage, and it was obvious that she was shaken by it. Eric found himself wondering if Bill was aware of this unexpected surprise in Sookie's blood. It would certainly explain a lot of things. Any vampire worth their fangs would be quick to put a claim on Sookie just because of her looks and scent alone, but then throw in the taste of her blood and her little gift? She was practically a vampire's wet dream.

It felt like there was something more he should be doing to win her over, but it was confounding to him as to why he wanted Sookie's affection. Sex would have been wonderful, and her blood… yes, he wanted that too, but it was something else he wanted from her that bothered him the most. For so long Godric had told him that having feelings for a human was a mistake, and letting them lead a vampire was a sure way for the vampire to wind up meeting the True Death. Eric took his Maker's teachings very seriously—they were words to live by.

But then Godric met Sookie, and it was quite clear that she had wormed her way into his heart pretty quickly. Godric had seen the same charm and spark in Sookie that Eric had. There had been a change in Godric, however. In the last few years of his life he had become quite introverted, and the news that he had volunteered himself to meet the sun was a complete shock to Eric's system. He couldn't figure out why Godric would want to meet the True Death.

Perhaps, more importantly, it forced Eric to realize how lonely his existence was going to be without Godric. Yes, in his long life Eric had amassed a wide network of associates and acquaintances that he could count of for various things, but the only person he could really share anything with was Pam, and he was even guarded with her at times. Godric was the only one Eric felt completely comfortable laying himself bare before. There were no words to express what he had lost when Godric met the sun.

Even if Sookie had asked about it, he didn't think he could possibly explain how painful it was to lose Godric. Yet, he wanted the chance to try. His intuition told him that if anyone would understand his feelings, it would be Sookie. No matter what emotion she was feeling at any given moment, there was always an underlying sadness that never seemed to leave her. He knew about the death of her beloved Grandmother.

After their first meeting at the bar Eric had taken no chances, and had sent an investigator to do some digging around in Sookie's past. He hadn't learned too much since Sookie lived a fairly simple and quiet life before vampires became a part of it. Eric knew of her parents' death when she was a child, and how she had come to live with her grandmother; he knew about the disappearance of her grandfather and that he had been presumed dead for the last twenty or so years. There was whispering about a scandal with another family member when he was suddenly banished from the Stackhouse family property. Sookie had graduated high school, never had many friends and had worked several dead end jobs before being hired as a barmaid at Merlotte's.

From what the investigator could gather, her first contact with a vampire had been Bill Compton shortly after he checked in and requested permission to reside in Area 5. None of the information the investigator could provide pointed to any clear cause for the melancholy Eric felt in Sookie's blood, but he was actually glad for it. He would much rather hear it straight from her.

Eric's phone rang and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Bill's name flashing on the screen. In fact, he was wondering what had taken Bill so long.

"Northman," Eric answered his phone.

"I just thought I should warn you that Sookie and I will be traveling soon. I have an assignment that will take me out of state, and I have asked Sookie to marry me," Bill said in that haughty, annoying accent of his that grated on Eric's nerves.

Eric smiled in the darkness and said, "Sookie didn't mention an engagement. Are you sure she's responded favorably?"

There was a pause before Bill once again reminded, "Sookie is mine, Eric."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, Bill," Eric said with boredom, although in his mind he saw the image of a billboard with Sookie's picture and those very words spray painted on it.

She would _love_ that.

"Why are you informing me of this?" Eric asked, since Bill didn't need his permission to leave the state.

"Because you have a deal with Sookie, and while I don't support it I know that Sookie will take that into consideration when I inform her of the assignment," Bill said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sookie is quite the loyal human, isn't she? So rare in a breather," Eric remarked.

"Cut the shit, Eric," Bill said sternly. "You haven't exactly hidden your interest in her. Just what is it you want with Sookie, anyway?"

"The list is long, Bill, very long. I suspect you, better than anyone, would know what's on that list," Eric continued to smirk, and envisioned the rage on the toddler vampire's face.

"Stay away from Sookie," Bill hissed, and then hung up.

Eric chuckled and hung up as well. Dealing with Bill really was like dealing with a small child, but since he didn't quite seem to understand there were consequences for his actions that made Bill dangerous. Even worse, it made him a threat to Sookie. Unfortunately, until Sookie relinquished any claim that Bill had on her there was nothing to be done about it.

As much as Eric didn't like Bill, he wouldn't break vampire protocol. The best thing Sookie had going for her was the fact that Bill hadn't formed a blood bond with her. Although, he supposed, there was a distinct possibility Sookie didn't know what such a thing was. If that was the case, she needed to know before Bill formed with her without her consent. Considering what Bill had lied about before, it wouldn't be too surprising if that was precisely what he was planning to do.

If it wasn't so close to dawn, Eric would had flown back to Sookie's. As it was, the sun was just about rise and there was no time. All he could do was hope that Sookie would be home at sundown and Bill hadn't gotten to her yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo will Eric get to her on time? *taps chin* Guess we'll just have to wait and see on that one. Am I the only one that wants to punch Bill in the balls right about now for sassing his sheriff like that? I'll tell you, I never really understood how Bill was able to get away with that on the show. That shit wouldn't have flown in the books, that's for damn sure. For that reason I've always assumed that Sophie-Anne pulled some strings to ensure that Bill would get approval to reside in Eric's area. I could be wrong though. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Naked Sunday

**I swear, when this site fails it fails HARD. If it wasn't for the fact that I've gotten lazy with the coding stuff I swear I would just go back to posting at livejournal. Then I'd get to play with fun gifs in my review responses when I reply to people. Swear to God I'm ten times more likely to do it on that site than I am this one just because of the gif thing. Srsly. Anyway, for what it's worth I don't get review alerts either when the site goes into fail mode, so when everything kicked back tonight my phone blew up like Bill Compton walking into the sun when he doesn't have Sookie's fairy blood in his veins. For real, that wasn't foreshadowing... or was it? *cackles* Only time will tell my pretties!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Naked Sunday<span>

"_Wait!" Sookie called out at the last second when Eric was just about to launch himself out of her window. "Don't go yet."_

_Eric turned and looked over his shoulder, but didn't step down from the window._

"_Play isn't the only thing I can offer you," Sookie took a step closer to Eric. _

_Eric remained quiet for a moment, just taking her in as he got himself turned around and out of her window. Her towel was hanging around Sookie's body loosely and he could see she was lowering it at a painfully slow rate._

"_What else can you offer me, Sookie?" his eyes watched the slow descent of her hands that were guiding the towel down her body._

"_What do you want?" Sookie brazenly asked, her hand suddenly halting the movement of that damn towel. _

_Eric looked her up and down, his fangs clicking into place before he said, "Everything."_

"_That's a lot to give one person," Sookie gave a coy smile and let her eyes meet his. "What will you give me in return?"_

_In the blink of an eye Eric was towering over her, his hand wrapped around the side of her throat in a caressing sort of way. He could feel the thud of her pulse in her jugular, and his blood called to him from within _her_ veins. She wanted him, that much was obvious to him even without the blood tie; he could see it in her eyes in the way she looked up at him._

_And she didn't run._

"_What would you like?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea._

"_The same. I want to be equals," Sookie told him quite simply. _

"_You want to be vampire?" Eric lifted an eyebrow._

_Sookie shook her head slowly and said, "Being a vampire doesn't appeal to me. Y'all are actually kind of boring."_

_Eric beamed in surprise and asked, "Is that right?"_

"_It's all plottin' and schemin' all the time. It gets boring to watch after a while. I'd rather stick to the simple things," she said, and let one of her hands rise up to rest on his wrist. "Can you be simple, Eric?"_

_His thumb moved slowly, stroking the soft skin of her throat. He looked deep into her eyes, listening to her blood while he considered whether or not he could be that for her. He could be a lot of things, but he could never be human for her if that was what she was after._

"_I cannot be human, Sookie," he said._

"_I'm not asking you to be. You're a vampire," she laughed quietly. "I know what you are, Eric. You have never tried to hide yourself from me, no matter how annoyed I might be sometimes. You have always given me the truth. I'm asking you to be simple when you're with me. Show me a side to you that isn't all about plottin' and schemin' to get your way. Show me what's here," she said and moved her hand to his chest where his heart would be beating if he was still alive._

"_You want my love," he surmised, and Sookie tilted her head a little, her eyes lifting to meet his again._

"_No less than you want mine," she answered. _

_Eric growled quietly, although she didn't know why. _

_Sookie tilted her head a little more, leaning into the hold he had on her throat. She kept her eyes on his when she asked, "Do you want another taste, Eric?"_

_He nodded his head up and down slowly._

_The hand on his chest moved up to grab his neck and pull him down to her. Eric let her move him, posing their bodies right there in the middle of her bedroom. He breathed an unnecessary breath, inhaling her scent and fighting the urge to simply sink his fangs as deep into her as he could. He felt Sookie's pulse quicken with every fraction of an inch closer he got to her neck, but she wasn't afraid. He could feel the anticipation and excitement thrumming in her veins._

_She had offered herself to him, and the thought of what might come after his next taste of her threatened his self-control. He forced himself to move slowly, but his senses were all screaming at him. He was surrounded by her, and it was the most glorious feeling he had ever felt. _

_At the last moment Eric changed courses, and his lips brushed against Sookie's. She made a small noise of surprise, but her lips chased his. For the moment, the promise of her blood was forgotten as he tasted her lips instead. She lost herself in his kiss and let go of the towel that had been shielding her. The hand that was on her throat moved down to her chest so his large palm covered her heart. _

_Eric kissed her until she needed to break away to breathe. Slowly his lips trailed her jaw to her neck, and then she felt the light scraping of his fangs there. Her breath caught, and he kissed her neck for a moment before suddenly slipping his fangs into her. Sookie's eyes opened wide, and she stared toward the ceiling, concentrating on the feeling of her blood flowing into him, and rhythmic grinding of his hips against her as he drank. _

_He pulled out quickly, and when Eric looked into her eyes his mouth was bloodied and there was a golden glow around him. There was something different in his eyes, and she thought he might lean in to kiss her again, but instead his mouth returned to her neck where he bit a second time. He held her a little more tightly, and Sookie slapped at his shoulders to get him to back off._

"_Eric," she pleaded as everything started to go black._

Sookie woke with a start, sitting upright in bed and grabbing at her neck. No blood, no vampire lurking in her bedroom. Sookie sank back against her pillows, trying to make sense of the dream she'd just had, as well get getting her heartbeat back to normal again. She was just on the verge of accomplishing goal number two when there was someone pounding on her front door.

Sookie sat up again and tried to figure out who would be at her home at just about sunrise on a Sunday morning. It certainly wasn't Jason, since he was more than likely hungover and currently passed out face down in the cleavage of whatever woman was lucky enough to take him home for the night. Sookie threw back her covers, and gasped when she realized she was naked.

"What the…" she trailed off, distinctly remembering putting on a nightgown after Eric was gone.

The nightgown was now on the floor beside her bed.

Sookie grabbed the material up off the floor and slipped it on, and then grabbed her robe off the back of her bedroom door before going downstairs to see who was banging on her front door so early in the morning. Sookie peeked through the lace curtain covering the little window in the door, and there was a strange redheaded man standing there with a sour look on his face.

"Can I help you?" Sookie asked as politely as she could muster once she got the door open.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" the man asked with a hint of disgust.

"Yes?" she said, and dipped into his mind.

_I didn't know the Master enjoyed slumming, but she's got great tits. _

"I'm Bobby Burnham, Eric Northman's assistant. He asked that I deliver this," he stepped out of the way and gestured to a newer model BMW that was parked in front of Sookie's house, "for you to use until your own vehicle is finished being repaired."

_The Beemer will probably need repairs when she's finished with it. The driveway here will destroy the undercarriage in no time. _

Sookie's eyes went wide, and then her emotions started a small war in her. On the one hand, she was touched by his kindness. On the other, her temper was having quite the conniption fit.

"Here are the keys. Mr. Northman will collect the vehicle from Dawson's garage when you're finished with it. Good day," Bobby said, and then retreated to a fancy Cadillac that was also parked in front of her house, but there was someone behind the wheel of that car.

The Cadillac drove away while Sookie stood there looking stunned, trying to figure out what to do next. The car Bobby had left behind was very nice, but not at all what Sookie would ever choose for herself. Then again, this was a temporary gift from Eric. As long as she didn't find the title to the car with her name on it somewhere, she could gracefully accept what he had done.

It was then that Sookie noticed a piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper blade, and she dashed off the porch to retrieve it. Her name was printed on the envelope that was made of a creamy cardstock, and monogram stamped on the flap in the back. The envelope wasn't sealed, which Sookie was grateful for. She lifted the flap and pulled the note from inside the envelope.

_Sookie,_

_I regret I was unable to deliver this myself. This is only a loan until you get your own car back, although I would happily gift this to you if I knew you would accept it. Trust me when I say that making this loan to you is no sacrifice on my part. When your car is ready, simply leave the loaner at the garage and I will pick it up when time permits, or when I feel like annoying Bobby with a lame task. _

_I trust that he behaved himself in your presence. _

_Until we meet again,_

_E_

Sookie read the note twice, and then put it back in its envelope. Bobby had behaved himself, she supposed, by any other human's standards. It wasn't quite fair to punish him for his thoughts. People thought unsavory things all the time, Sookie included; it was just human nature. She went back to the house and locked herself inside. She was still exhausted, but couldn't imagine going back to sleep.

Sookie went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She flipped the radio on, and already there were Sunday morning services being broadcast from all over the state. Sookie smiled at the memory of Gran's dislike for some of the fire and brimstone that some of the preachers down that way were always shouting over. To Gran, worship had always been a private thing, something done with one's heart and soul instead of their mouth and voice.

It had been a while since Sookie had gone to church, maybe too long. It was difficult to find faith when all of these terrible things kept happening. _But that's when you need the Lord the most_, Gran's voice echoed in her mind. While Sookie waited for her coffee to finish brewing she fried herself an egg, made some toast and hummed along with the hymn that was being sung. There wasn't time enough for her to actually get to the Sunday service since she had to be back at work in just a matter of hours.

While Sookie sat down to breakfast she thought about the things she had learned the night before. She needed to get up in the attic and look for those letters Lafayette had told her about. Her mind spun a little at everything that had happened in just the last twelve hours. Lafayette had resurfaced, she'd gotten a warning from Hadley, she'd discovered she was part fairy, and more than likely, been betrayed by the first man she ever loved that wasn't a relative. That was a lot to take.

When Sookie was done eating she cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed. All she could think of was going to the cemetery to have a chat with Gran. After putting on a simple sundress, Sookie went up to the attic in hopes of finding the letters. There were several footlockers they could be in, but Sookie ultimately found what she was looking for. The letters had an unfamiliar penmanship on half of them, but they were addressed to Gran. Sookie picked up the box and took it with her on her walk to the cemetery. Maybe, just maybe, she'd find what she was looking for there.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't plan on getting too deep into dream analysis in this story, but I do find it fascinated how different Sookie's dreams are when comparing dreams of Bill to dreams of Eric. I really do think there's something to it; I'm just not sure what. The obvious inference is that Sookie feels something more intimate toward Eric. It's almost like she's having a discussion with her conscience when she dreams about him, whereas with Bill she always seems to be scared or on the run. I think that's pretty telling about the relationships she has with the vampires, and it's kind of ironic that the vampire she's in love with during the day is the one she fears in her dreams. But there will be talk about dreams later on in the story. The only good thing about this site going in the crapper was that it gave me ample time to replenish my bank of chapters. kjwrit emailed me earlier and said, "These chapters are like crack." I take that as a good thing lol. I trust fanfic wife's opinion. *crosses fingers that alerts go out for this chapter* Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Ghost

**So here's the deal: there are going to be A LOT of chapters to this story. For those of you reading kjwrit's monster "All In"... yeah, like that. Only these chapters are shorter. I might switch formats at some point and start combining POVs, but for the time being I'm sticking with the shorter updates. I don't know about anyone else, but sometimes when I see chapters that are 5k words my ADD kicks in half way through end then my eye catches something shiny and the next thing I know I'm completely distracted by something else. I figure I'm safer with these smaller chapters and maybe more frequent updates. That said, time is moving relatively slowly in each chapter. I've just finished writing chapter 28 and sent it off to the prereaders for their approval. **

**I owe a big debt to Missy Dee, kjwrit, Scribeninja and TVGirlSVM for their feedback, notes and constant whip cracking. They rock my socks and kick my ass at the same time, and I love 'em all for it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Ghost<span>

Sookie walked the path she had walked a great many times in her life. Too many people she loved were buried in that cemetery. In one box she carried the letters, and in the other a few wildflowers she'd pulled in the backyard. Sookie looked up at the birds moving from tree to tree in the early morning light, and stopped short when she heard her name being called.

"Sook!" the whisper shout hit her ears, and Sookie turned to see where it was coming from.

Lafayette stepped out from behind a line of trees, and Sookie's heart about exploded in her chest from the spookiness of it. She managed to hold onto the box of letters, and sucked in a deep breath when she saw that Lafayette wasn't alone. An athletically built Hispanic man appeared as well, and she assumed that must have been Jesus since there wasn't much of a Hispanic population around Bon Temps.

"You gotta stop sneakin' up on me!" Sookie admonished from where she was standing.

"Sorry, Sook, but I couldn't risk goin' to yo' house," Lafayette came to a stop in front of her. "Sook, this is Jesus. Jesus, this is Sookie."

"Howdedo?" Sookie curtsied a little, but didn't have a spare hand to offer him.

"I've heard a lot about you, Sookie, it's nice to finally meet you."

"I only heard of you last night, but the feeling is mutual," she smiled, but then her smile faded. "I thought it was too dangerous for you to be hangin' around here?" she looked to Lafayette.

"We haz a problem," Lafayette looked to Jesus.

"What kind of problem?" Sookie asked nervously. She had enough on her plate to deal with, without getting sucked into whatever was going on with Lafayette.

"That vampire of yours is in trouble," Lafayette started, but Sookie piped up to correct him.

"Eric isn't mine," she said firmly.

Lafayette smirked and said, "I ain't said nothin' about Eric."

Sookie shot him a dirty look, even though that would give her food for thought. Why had she assumed that Eric was the vampire he was referring to? Shouldn't Bill's name be the first to come to mind? Sookie mentally shook herself; she'd think about it later.

Instead, Lafayette continued, "He done pissed off Marnie."

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked, looking back and forth from Lafayette to Jesus.

It was Jesus who spoke up and said, "It's my understanding that vampires keep a close eye on those who can do magic, since they are susceptible to any spells that might be cast. When I met Marnie, she was… she was kinder, gentler. She's changed in the last couple of weeks. Ever since we rescued Lafayette she's been different. She knew that rescuing Lafayette was a dangerous thing, but she insisted we do it. I've known Marnie for a long time, and she's never been malicious in her magic, but now… she's gone dark."

Sookie continued to look confused. "I still don't know what that means."

"It means that the sort of magic we've been doing as always been rooted in the elements. We chant; we use herbs and things found in nature. Any spells we have worked have always been in a positive light. But now Marnie is moving into blood magic, which is much more dangerous and has the ability to do real damage. It's dark magic, and it can be deadly if the person casting spells doesn't understand exactly what they're doing," Jesus explained.

"What does that have to do with Eric?" Sookie asked, looking from one man to the other. "It isn't like Eric is just going to give her his blood. Lafayette, of all people, should know how vampires feel about that."

"If she can get him under her control that changes everything. As a vampire, Eric isn't going to be easy to kill. I don't know the specifics, but he managed to offend her somehow and she's looking for revenge," Lafayette offered.

That wasn't hard to believe. Eric had a way of being dismissive and rude, to say the least, and it stood to reason that it was only a matter of time before his arrogance got the better of him.

"She wants to kill him?" Sookie's eyes went wide.

"She wants to kill _all_ vampires," Jesus spoke softly.

"_All vampires?_" Sookie felt a little bit of panic. "Why does she want to kill them all?"

"We aren't exactly sure," Lafayette looked over to Jesus.

"Marnie has become much more of a dictator than she used to be. She has a plan, and the power she's gained from doing all the blood magic has made her scary enough that most of the coven is too afraid to leave," Jesus explained.

"What if she finds out that you're here?" Sookie asked.

"Let us worry about that," Lafayette said.

"Why are you trying to help the vampires after what they did to you?"

"Because not all vampires is evil, crazy bitches in Prada heels," Lafayette said, "And even that psycho woman serves a purpose somewhere. What Marnie's doin' ain't right, and if she succeeds with vampires there's no guarantee she'll stop there."

"We can't take that chance, Sookie. This is dangerous stuff she's messing with. She doesn't understand it," Jesus rolled up his sleeve to reveal a brand on the inside of his arm.

"Cheese and rice," Sookie muttered, taking in the scary looking design that was burned onto Jesus' skin.

"El Diablo," he said in a perfect accent. "Do you know what that means?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, I only took French in high school."

"The Devil, Sook," Lafayette supplied, and her jaw dropped.

"I don't worship the devil, if that's what you're thinking, but that's where the magic I was raised to use comes from. It's a very dark form of magic, and not the kind you want to mess with if you don't know what you're doing. Somehow Marnie is tapping into this kind of magic. The kind of magic we were doing before wouldn't allow for necromancing," Jesus said.

Sookie gasped and asked, "Wait, does that mean she's trying to make the vampires all human again?"

Lafayette and Jesus exchanged another glance before Jesus said, "It's a possibility. We aren't sure what, exactly, she's planning to do with them. She could try to reanimate them as humans, or she could cast a spell to compel them out into the sunlight as they are now. There are lots of options to choose from."

This wasn't good.

Once again Sookie found herself gobsmacked by just how ignorant she was to the supernatural world. In the last twelve hours alone she had learned that fairies and witches were real things, and not just myths that parents could use to charm to terrify their children. There she was, living breathing proof, and she was standing across from two witches who were trying to tell her that _vampires_ were in danger.

If she was the fainting type, that would have been a good moment to fall out.

Her shields did slip, however, and for the first time she got a glimpse into Lafayette's mind since the white curtain was gone. He was looking at Sookie, but oddly enough he was thinking about Eric. In his mind she saw what he had survived in the basement at Fangtasia. The torture he had endured wasn't nearly as horrific as it could have been, but the vampires had bitten him repeatedly while taunting him, taking him to the brink of death only to feed him some TruBlood and put him back down in the basement with the others.

There had been an escape attempt resulting in a pretty savage death for one of the vampires responsible for the fire that Sookie had thought killed Bill. For just the briefest flash of a moment, Sookie wished Bill really had been in that fire. Maybe if he had a lot of things would be different. Or maybe she would be dead, too.

Still, after seeing all the awful things in Lafayette's mind her respect for him grew by leaps and bounds. If he could look beyond what had been done to him to save the lives of people who had tortured him, then Sookie knew she had to do her best to give Eric another chance to prove himself. She decided then and there that she would help in any way she could.

"What do you want me to do?" Sookie asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit just got real, didn't it? And it's only gonna get crazier, let me assure you. I'll try to post another chapter tonight but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
